Tonight, we are young
by Liesmeli
Summary: A mysterious girl is performing at the Valentine Dance, who is she? Is she honest or does she have a double agenda? Rated T to be safe.


**Disclaimer : Sadly, I don't own any of this, except the plot**

**Most of the songs are Glee songs. Please listen to the songs while reading the story!**

**Enjoy,**

**Liesmeli**

"This night is just for you to have fun and enjoy life. So if you keep it proper, then there's no reason for me or the other professors or myself to intervene. Now I'd like to announce the singer for tonight. One of our own will be performing tonight and she has my permission to ask for help from any of you. I do wish for you not to question her identity. She asked me to remain anonymous until the last song, so do respect her choice. It takes a lot of bravery to sing for you tonight. Last but not least, have fun." McGonagall stepped down from the stage and left the Great Hall along with the other professors. Excited chatter filled the room as many people wondered who would have the guts to perform.

That was my cue to step onto the stage. Maybe I should explain. I'm in my 8th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and we're currently having a Valentine Dance without all the overly lovey stuff. The Headmistress asked me if I wanted to provide the music accommodations, so I told my friends I wasn't going to the Dance. And now here I am, getting ready for the first song.

"Hi everyone, so I'm going to try and make your nights special by performing, if you want to hear a certain song, just ask me, if I know it then I'll sing it. Before I start the party just one question. Do you want to know the reason why I picked the songs?" The blonde mystery girl said. Affirmative yells came from everyone.

"What do we call you?" One of the Slytherins asked.

"Um, call me Maya. Now for the first song I would like some back-up and the people I'm going to ask will probably kill me for making them do this, but they have wonderful voices. I heard them singing this song, when no one was supposed to hear it. I heard Neville Longbottom singing it on his way to the greenhouses, so Neville, can you come up please? I heard Luna Lovegood singing this song in the girls lavatory's when she thought she was alone, can you come too? And last, but definitely not least, Theo Nott was singing this song under his breath in the library, you can come up to!" The three people that were addressed by Maya were blushing like mad when they climbed on stage.

"All right, the song is called Light up the World and I think it's a great starter, so have fun."

_Maya:  
>hey-hey-hey you and me keep on dancing in the dark,<br>it's been tearing me apart, never knowing what we are.  
>hey-hey-hey you and me keep on trying to play it cool,<br>now it's time to make a move and that's what I'm gonna do._

_Theo:  
>lay it all down<br>Luna:  
>got something to say<br>Theo:  
>lay it all down<br>Luna:  
>throw your doubt away<br>Theo:  
>do or die now<br>Luna:  
>step onto the plate<br>Maya, Neville, Luna and Theo:  
>blow the door wide open like up up and away<em>

_Chorus: (x2)  
>let's light up the world tonight<br>you gotta give up the bark and bite  
>I know that we got the love alright<br>come on and li~li~light it up, light it up tonight_

_Neville:  
>hey-hey-hey you and me turn it up ten thousand watts.<br>tell me why we've gotta stop, I just want to let it rock._

_Theo:  
>hey~hey~hey you and me keep on staring at the road,<br>like we don't know where to go, step back, let me take control._

_Theo:  
>lay it all down<br>Luna:  
>got something to say<br>Theo:  
>lay it all down<br>Luna:  
>throw your doubt away<br>Theo:  
>do or die now<br>Luna:  
>step onto the plate<br>Maya, Neville, Luna, Theo:  
>blow the door wide open like up up and away<em>

_Chorus: (x2)  
>let's light up the world tonight<br>you gotta give up the bark and bite  
>I know that we got the love alright<br>come on and li~li~light it up, light it up tonight_

_Neville:  
>hey hey hey you.<br>hey hey hey you.  
>hey hey hey you.<br>hey hey hey you._

_Maya:  
>lay it all down,<br>got something to say.  
>lay it all down,<br>throw your doubt away.  
>do or die now,<br>step onto the plate  
>blow the door wide open like up up and away<em>

_Chorus: (x2)  
>let's light up the world tonight<br>you gotta give up the bark and bite  
>i know that we got the love alright<br>come on and li~li~light it up, light it up tonight_

To say that the students liked the song would be an understatement. Everyone was dancing and jumping around. But most of all they were surprised of the amazing singing that surprised them. As soon as the song was over Theo, Luna and Neville quickly jumped off the stage though.

"Thanks guys, you were amazing! Now the next song is quite personal. I'm muggleborn and I had this darling best friend in the muggle world, until last summer. One day, when I was shopping I saw my so called best friend with my boyfriend, snogging the living daylights out of each other. I'm sure many of us have been in a similar situation so feel free to sing along and let go of it! The song was originally sung by a man, but I've given it my own feminine twist. It's called Forget you."

_I see you drivin' 'round town with the guy I love  
>And I'm like, forget you[oo oo oo ]<br>I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough  
>I'm like, forget you and forget him too<em>

_Said, if I was richer I'd still be with ya  
>Huh, now ain't that some shh (ain't that some shh)<br>Now although there's pain in my chest  
>I still wish you the best<br>With a.. Forget you![oo oo oo]_

_Yeah I'm sorry, I can't afford a Ferrari  
>But that don't mean I can't get you there<br>I guess she's an Xbox and I'm more Atari  
>Hmm, but the way you play your game ain't fair<em>

_I pity fool that falls in love with you  
>(Ooh, she's a gold digger, just thought you should know nigga )<em>

_Ooh, I got some news for you  
>Yeah! Go run and tell your little girlfriend<em>

_I see you drivin' 'round town with the guy I love  
>And I'm like, forget you (ooh)<br>I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough  
>I'm like, forget you and forget her too<em>

_Said, if I was richer I'd still be with ya  
>Now ain't that some shh (ain't that some shh)<br>Now though there's pain in my chest  
>I still wish you the best<br>With a.. Forget you!_

_Now I know, that I had to borrow  
>Beg and steal and lie and cheat<br>Tryin' to keep ya, Tryin' to please ya  
>'Cause being in love with your face ain't cheap<em>

_I pity fool that falls in love with you  
>(Ooh, she's a gold digger, just thought you should know nigga )<br>Ooh, I got some news for you  
>Oh, I really hate you right now<em>

_I see you drivin' 'round town with the guy I love  
>And I'm like, forget you<br>I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough  
>I'm like, forget you and forget him too<em>

_Said, if I was richer I'd still be with ya  
>Huh, now ain't that some shh (ain't that some shh)<br>Now although there's pain in my chest  
>I still wish you the best<br>With a.. Forget you!_

_Now baby, baby, baby why'd you wanna, wanna hurt me so  
>bad (so bad) so bad<br>(so bad)  
>I tried to tell my momma but she told me this is one<br>for your dad (your dad, your dad)  
>Yes she did, Yes she did<em>

_(Ooh) WHY?  
>(Ooh) WHY?<br>(Ooh) WHY? BABY?  
>(Ooh!) I love you! I still do! oo ooo ooo<em>

_I see you drivin' 'round town with the guy I love  
>And I'm like, forget you (forget you ,oo oo oo)<br>I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough  
>I'm like, forget you and forget him too ()<em>

_Said, if I was richer I'd still be with ya  
>Huh, now ain't that some shh (ain't that some shh)<br>Although there's pain in my chest  
>I still wish you the best (wish you the best)<br>With a.. Forget you! Oooh_

By the time Maya had finished her song many people looked relieved of a heavy burden. She could see that everyone was having fun and for a moment forgetting all sorrows.

"Maya, who are you? I know we're not supposed to ask, but I think I speak for all of us when I say that we're dying to know!" Terry Boot asked. All around the room I could see people nodding.

"Well, you'll just have to wait and see, now won't you?" I asked. I could see they were trying to figure it out so I decided to make a little game out of it. "I've already told you I'm muggleborn, and I'll give you another clue." Maya said, "I'm an 8th year. You know what, before every song, I'll give you a new clue, just don't scream my name when you figure it out."

"All right." Many people yelled

"Now girls, this next song is for us. I'd like the help of 5 lovely gals, though. First of all, Parvati and Padma Patil adore this song and they absolutely nailed it last night when they were singing it in the Room of Requirement. But they weren't they only ones that sought out the Room of Requirement to sing their hearts out. Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones gave me Goosebumps when I walked by to hear them singing this song. Lastly, the girl that actually taught me the lyrics to this song by singing it day and night, Lavender Brown. So let's start singing Express yourself." Maya was pleased to see the 5 girls beaming at her praise as they had figured out which song Maya was talking about. They waited for their cue and started singing.

_Come on girls, do you believe in love?  
>'Cause I got something to say about it<br>And it goes something like this_

_Don't go for second best baby  
>Put your love to the test<br>You know, you know, you've got to  
>Make him express how he feels<br>And maybe then you'll know your love is real_

_You don't need diamond rings or eighteen karat gold  
>Fancy cars that go very fast<br>You know they never last, no, no  
>What you need is a big strong hand<br>To lift you to your higher ground  
>Make you feel like a queen on a throne<br>Make him love you till you can't come down_

_Don't go for second best baby  
>Put your love to the test<br>You know, you know, you've got to  
>Make him express how he feels<br>And maybe then you'll know your love is real_

_Long stem roses are the way to your heart  
>But he needs to start with your head<br>Satin sheets are very romantic  
>What happens when you're not in bed<br>You deserve the best in life  
>So if the time isn't right then move on<br>Second best is never enough  
>You'll do much better baby on your own<em>

_Don't go for second best baby  
>Put your love to the test<br>You know, you know, you've got to  
>Make him express how he feels<br>And maybe then you'll know your love is real_

_Express yourself you've got to make him  
>Express himself<br>Hey, hey, hey, hey  
>So if you want it right now, make him show you how<br>Express what he's got, oh baby ready or not_

_And when you're gone he might regret it  
>Think about the love he once had<br>Try to carry on, but he just won't get it  
>He'll be back on his knees so please<em>

_Don't go for second best baby  
>Put your love to the test<br>You know, you know, you've got to  
>Make him express how he feels<br>And maybe then you'll know your love is real_

_To express yourself you've got to make him  
>Express himself hey hey hey hey<br>So if you want it right now, make him show you how  
>Express what he's got, oh baby ready or not<em>

All the girls in the Great Hall were having a blast, singing along to the song. Even the guys liked the song. Maya was really enjoying the evening as were all the other attendants.

"Amazing girls, I knew it would be good, but this was, beyond good!" Maya said to the girls after the song and everyone agreed, giving the girls a thunderous applause.

"Now, for the next song I'm gonna need a guy, but he won't have to sing that much. To choose which guy will join me up here I've got 5 questions. Question number one. Which guy in Hufflepuff is the biggest flirt?" The Hufflepuffs seemed to be considering this for a moment and then almost at one said "Justin!"

"All right, question number two. Which guy in Ravenclaw is the biggest flirt?" Maya asked smiling.

"Anthony" All the girls in Ravenclaw yelled immediately, not needing anytime to think about it.

"Question number three. Which guy is the biggest flirt in Gryffindor?"

"Definitely Seamus!" The Gryffindor girls didn't need any time to think either.

"Question number four. Which guy in Slytherin is the biggest flirt?" The girls in Slytherin seemed to have a discussion about that. They were torn between Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. In the end it was a 6th year who decided on Blaise by stating, "Blaise is the biggest flirt, Draco just gets all the attention." At that statement both boys in question looked ready to burst with pride.

"Now the last question. Number five. Out of these four guys, namely, Justin Finch-Fletchly, Anthony Goldstein, Seamus Finnigan and Blaise Zabini, which one is the biggest flirt?" Maya asked innocently.

"Blaise Zabini!" At first Maya thought it was just one girl that had answered, but she was wrong. Every single girls in Hogwarts had immediately agreed and belted out the name.

"All right then, Blaise Zabini, why don't you join me?" Maya asked smiling devilishly. He stepped forward and onto the stage taking in her smile and gulping at its deviousness.

"Next song, Does your mother know? from the all-time classic Mamma Mia. It's time to put this bad boy in his place!"

_MAYA:_

_You're so hot_

_Teasing me_

_So you're blue but I can't_

_Take a chance on a kid like you_

_It's something I couldn't do_

_There's that look_

_In your eyes_

_I can read in your face_

_That your feelings are driving you wild_

_But boy you're only a child_

_Well, I could dance with you honey_

_If you think it's funny_

_But does your mother know that you're out?_

_And I could chat with you baby_

_Flirt a little maybe_

_But does your mother know that you're out?_

_BLAISE:_

_Take it easy:_

_MAYA:_

_Take it easy_

_Better slow down boy_

_That's no way to go_

_Does your mother know?_

_BLAISE:_

_Take it easy_

_MAYA:_

_Take it easy_

_Try to cool it boy_

_Take it nice and slow_

_Does your mother know?_

_I can see_

_What you want_

_But you seem pretty young_

_To be searching for that kind of fun_

_So maybe I'm not the one_

_Now, you're so cute_

_I like your style_

_And I know what you mean_

_When you give me a flash of that smile_

_But boy you're only a child_

_MAYA:_

_Well, I could dance with you honey_

_If you think it's funny_

_Does your mother know that you're out?_

_And I could chat with you baby_

_Flirt a little maybe_

_Does your mother know that you're out?_

_BLAISE:_

_Take it easy_

_Better slow down girl_

_That's no way to go_

_MAYA:_

_Does your mother know?_

_BLAISE:_

_Take it easy_

_Try to cool it girl_

_Play it nice and slow_

_MAYA:_

_Does your mother know?_

_Well, I could dance with you honey_

_If you think it's funny_

_But does your mother know that you're out?_

_And I could chat with you baby_

_Flirt a little maybe_

_But does your mother know that you're out?_

_Well, I could dance with you honey_

_If you think it's funny_

_But does your mother know that you're out?_

_And I could chat with you baby_

_Flirt a little maybe_

_But does your mother know that you're out?_

During the song Maya was dancing sexily with Blaise and the entire Great Hall cheered. Many of the guys were catcalling and laughing with Blaise. Blaise looked like he was enjoying himself, despite the red on his cheeks. When the song had finished Maya gave him a kiss on the cheek and thanked.

"I guess it's time for another clue as this is my next to last song. Um, let me think. All right, next clue I have 3 best friends, 2 guys and one girl. Maybe that gives you an idea. While you're thinking I'd like to invite the double threat to come up here. The girl I'm talking about can sing and dance. How do I know this? I worked at a summer school for the performing arts, she was there. Daphne I think you know I'm talking about you. This is the song she danced to at the Open Mic night, she didn't sing back then, but I know she can own this song. The song's called Me against the Music."

_[Both:] All my people in the crowd  
>Grab a partner take it down!<em>

_[Maya:] It's me against the music  
>[Daphne:] Uh uh<br>[Maya:] It's just me  
>[Daphne:] And me<br>[Maya:] Yeah  
>[Daphne:] C'mon<br>[Daphne:] Hey Britney?  
>[Maya:] Are you ready?<br>[Daphne:] Uh uh, are you?_

_[Both:] No one cares  
>[Maya:] It's whippin' my hair, it's pullin' my waist<br>[Both:] To hell with stares  
>[Maya:] The sweat is drippin' all over my face<br>[Both:] No one's there  
>[Maya:] I'm the only one dancin' up in this place<br>[Both:] Tonight I'm here  
>[Maya:] Feel the beat of the drum, gotta keep it that bass<em>

_[Maya:] I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music  
>[Maya:] It's like a competition, me against the beat<br>[Maya:] I wanna get in the zone, I wanna get in the zone  
>[Maya:] If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm<br>[Maya:] Tryin' to hit it chic-a-tah  
>[Maya:] In a minute I'm a take a you on, I'm a take a you on<br>Hey, hey, hey_

_[Both:] All my people on the floor  
>[Maya:] Let me see you dance<br>[Daphne:] Let me see ya  
>[Both:] All my people wantin' more<br>[Maya:] Let me see you dance  
>[Daphne:] I wanna see ya<br>[Both:] All my people round and round  
>[Maya:] Let me see you dance<br>[Daphne:] Let me see ya  
>[Both:] All my people in the crowd<br>[Maya:] Let me see you dance  
>[Daphne:] I wanna see ya<br>[Both:] So how would you like a friendly competition  
>[Both:] Let's take on the song<br>[Both:] It's you and me baby, we're the music  
>[Both:] Time to party all night long<br>__[ Lyrics from: . ]__  
>[Both:] We're almost there<br>[Maya:] I'm feelin' it bad and I can't explain  
>[Both:] My soul is bare<br>[Maya:] My hips are movin' at a rapid pace  
>[Both:] Baby feel it burn<br>[Maya:] From the tip of my toes, runnin' through my veins  
>[Both:] And now it's your turn<br>[Maya:] Let me see what you got, don't hesitate_

_[Maya:] I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music  
>[Maya:] It's like a competition, me against the beat<br>[Maya:] I wanna get in the zone, I wanna get in the zone  
>[Maya:] If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm<br>[Maya:] Tryin' to hit it chic-a-tah  
>[Maya:] In a minute I'm a take a you on, I'm a take a you on<br>Hey, hey, hey_

_[Both:] All my people on the floor  
>[Maya:] Let me see you dance<br>[Daphne:] Let me see ya  
>[Both:] All my people wantin' more<br>[Maya:] Let me see you dance  
>[Daphne:] I wanna see ya<br>[Both:] All my people round and round  
>[Maya:] Let me see you dance<br>[Daphne:] Let me see ya  
>[Both:] All my people in the crowd<br>[Maya:] Let me see you dance  
>[Daphne:] I wanna see ya<br>[Both:] So how would you like a friendly competition  
>[Both:] Let's take on the song<br>[Both:] It's you and me baby, we're the music  
>[Both:] Time to party all night long<em>

_[Both:] Get on the floor, baby lose control  
>[Both:] Just work your body and let it go<br>[Both:] If you wanna party, just grab somebody  
>[Daphne:] Hey Britney<br>[Both:] We can dance all night long_

_[Daphne:] Hey Britney, you say you wanna lose control  
>[Daphne:] Come over here I got somethin' to show ya<br>[Daphne:] Sexy lady, I'd rather see you bare your soul  
>[Daphne:] If you think you're so hot, better show me what you got<br>[Daphne:] All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance  
>[Daphne:] C'mon Britney lose control, watch you take it down<em>

_[Both:] Get on the floor, baby lose control  
>[Both:] Just work your body and let it go<br>[Both:] If you wanna party, just grab somebody  
>[Daphne:] Hey Britney<br>[Both:] We can dance all night long_

_[Both:] All my people on the floor  
>[Maya:] Let me see you dance<br>[Daphne:] Let me see ya  
>[Both:] All my people wantin' more<br>[Maya:] Let me see you dance  
>[Daphne:] I wanna see ya<br>[Both:] All my people round and round  
>[Maya:] Let me see you dance<br>[Daphne:] Let me see ya  
>[Both:] All my people in the crowd<br>[Maya:] Let me see you dance  
>[Daphne:] I wanna see ya<br>[Both:] So how would you like a friendly competition  
>[Both:] Let's take on the song<br>[Both:] It's you and me baby, we're the music  
>[Both:] Time to party all night long<em>

_[Daphne:] All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance  
>[Daphne:] C'mon Britney take it down, make the music dance<br>[Daphne:] All my people round and round, party all night long  
>[Daphne:] C'mon Britney lose control, watch you take it down<em>

Daphne surprised everyone with the song and the dance, but she didn't even notice. During the song, Maya had started the same dance she had done at that camp. At all the applause Daphne came out of her dream like state and grinned at Maya. Everyone was excited and curious. Maya was nervous, she was wondering if her friends would be mad at her for not telling them about this.

"I told you she was amazing, didn't I" Maya said as they had settled down again.

"I guess I owe you an explanation, not just of who I am, but also on this night. I asked professor McGonagall to give me permission to do this." Maya confessed.

"Why?" someone asked curiously.

"I thought we all needed some fun, what better way than to have a party? The reason I chose songs I needed help with is that those people are so talented and deserve the spotlight, they're just too shy or too nice to take it. Now, the last song."

"Wait, you haven't told us who you are!"

"I was going to. The last song. I'm going to sing it with those best friends I mentioned earlier. Two guys that mean the world to me: Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. And a golden girl as fiery as her hair, Ginny Weasley!"

During this speech, the blonde hair started to curl and turned darker. Before them stood Hermione Granger, Head Girl. Everyone was shocked. Everyone, except Ginny Weasley, she knew her friend's secret and she was smiling brightly. Hermione still had to look up since she took off the glamour charms. With a small voice she asked "Can I still do my last song?"

The question was answered by loud cheering and applause. Harry, Ron and Ginny climbed onto the stage as Hermione started the story behind the song.

"We've just been through a war, we were forced to grow up fast, because of it. Now it's our time to be young, therefore my all-time favorite song We are young. I may be singing this with my best friends, but I would love for you all to join in"

_Hermione:_

_Give me a second I,  
>I need to get my story straight<br>My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the empire state  
>My lover he is waiting for me just across the bar<br>My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking about a scar, and  
><em>

_Ron:_

_I know I gave it to you months ago  
>I know you're trying to forget<br>But between the drinks and subtle things  
>Though holes in my apologies<br>I'm trying hard to take it back  
><em>

_Harry:_

_So if by the time the bar closes  
><em>

_Harry and Ginny:_

_And you feel like falling down  
>I'll carry you home<em>

_All:_

_Tonight  
>We are young<br>So let's set the world on fire  
>We can burn brighter than the sun<br>Tonight  
>We are young<br>So let's set the world on fire  
>We can burn brighter than the sun<br>_

_Hermione:  
>Carry me home tonight <em>

_Just carry me home tonight_

_Ginny:  
>The angels never arrived but I can hear the choir<br>So will someone come and carry me home  
><em>

_Hermione:  
>Tonight<br>We are young_

_Hermione and Ron:  
>So let's set the world on fire<br>We can burn brighter than the sun  
><em>

_Ginny:  
>We are young<br>_

_All:  
>Tonight<br>We are young  
>So let's set the world on fire<br>We can burn brighter than the sun  
><em>

_Ginny and Harry:  
>So if by the time the bar closes<br>And you feel like falling down  
>I'll carry you home tonight<em>

The entire Great Hall was singing together, all around people were being forgiven and becoming friends. Many eyes were filled with tears, but through those tears everyone was smiling widely. This was their moment. And nothing could have been more perfect.

**Like it / Hate it, I don't know unless you review, so please REVIEW?**


End file.
